


Worst Day

by Summerspeck



Category: Christine - Stephen King
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerspeck/pseuds/Summerspeck
Summary: Even cars have bad days.





	Worst Day

She couldn't believe it.

He was gone…in the blink of an eye. Tossed out of her window like a fish out of water and then stabbed in the abdomen. The precious blood bursting from his stomach was a sight she'd never forget. But the worst of it all was when he stroked her, long enough to admire her beauty one more time before dying, his last breath leaving his pale body.

And the next thing she knew?

She was compacted into a tiny cube, no thanks to those Benedict Arnolds of Arnie's, Dennis and Leigh.

They trapped her and managed to drag her metallic body to a car crusher, where her once beautiful metal body was now a measly piece of worthless garbage. The two losers were standing in one piece with the police detective, mourning over the damage that was done.

How could they get away with this?! This was so unfair.

Her lover was dead, she was crushed into a metal square and those two twerps were free to go?!

Worst. Day. Ever.

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> The drabble's really short, but I thought it would be a nice look into what Christine was thinking after the whole events in the film. Enjoy!


End file.
